


City Middle

by elijahfall



Category: Marvel (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, also bucky swears a bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-11
Updated: 2012-10-11
Packaged: 2017-11-16 02:37:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/534543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elijahfall/pseuds/elijahfall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Wow," Bucky says. </p><p>"Yeah, told you." </p><p>Bucky mumbles something about The Cyclone, and Steve shoots him the dirtiest look he can muster.</p>
            </blockquote>





	City Middle

**Author's Note:**

> Marvel owns them; I own nothing except for feelings.

"Wow," Bucky says. 

"Yeah, told you." 

Bucky mumbles something about The Cyclone, and Steve shoots him the dirtiest look he can muster. 

Coney Island is different now. It's had over a century of change, and it's a lot to take in, but they're trying. Steve's hand is pressed softly against Bucky's; Bucky's smiling. Coney Island trembles in front of them. It shimmers.They're trying. 

*

The Cyclone is bypassed on account of 1) the pain in Bucky's side where Steve's elbow met his ribs three minutes ago, and 2) Steve's eaten way too many hot dogs for his own good, supersoldier or not. 

"Remember when the Tornado caught on fire?" Steve asks. 

And Bucky doesn't remember, but that's how things are now. 

"Burnt like a sonuvabitch," he replies. He feels a little hollow. 

"Yeah," Steve answers. "Two months later, it caught fire again." Bucky doesn't know this, and Steve knows he doesn't know this. It's not reminiscing for either of them. The word explanation hovers in the back of Steve's mind, fuzzy like fog.

Three hours and two more hot dogs later, and Steve is standing outside of the men's room, waiting for Bucky. He wishes his heart wasn't beating so fast. 

*

Bucky's got cotton candy on his face, in his hair (and it's longer now, it's different, but Steve can't say he doesn't like it, so he smiles), and on his shirt. It's ridiculous and he knows it is, because how often does a trained assassin make a mess of himself? But Steve's laughing, tears at the corner of his eyes, and Bucky feels something he hasn't felt in a long time. 

"It's a good look for you," Steve says. 

"Punk." 

Steve laughs harder. 

*

They skip the beach (Bucky hates sand) and head home. 

Steve's a great driver, he'll tell you that he is, 70 years hasn't changed that. But Bucky's next to him tonight, and there was never a driving course that could've prepared him for this. 

Bucky's hand pats out a rhythm on Steve's thigh, and the speedometer reads 70. 

Bucky smiles. 

* 

"So, Captain Rogers," says Bucky, "you've never been kissed, huh? Still?" 

Steve stutters, "Not, well," and maybe he nods, but he's not entirely sure. He knows Bucky's face is really close to his, warm breath hitting his lips, nearly sickly sweet but not quite, and that's where he is right now. 

"Sure," leaves Steve's lips, and then he's out of things to say. 

Bucky hums, and closes 70 years of distance between them. 

*

Bucky's catching his breath, and Steve does the same beside him. 

"Wow," Steve says. He laughs a little. 

"Yeah," Bucky answers. "Told you."

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from "City Middle" by The National.
> 
> The "Tornado" amusement park ride was built in 1926, but after catching on fire too many times, was torn down in 1977.


End file.
